First Times
by wereachforthestars
Summary: A collection of first times for Olivia and Fitz. Olitz!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a collection of firsts for Olivia and Fitz. More to come!**

First Hug:

Olivia Pope was efficient; Fitz watched as she quickly (and brutally) edited out huge portions of what he'd thought had been a good speech. "Is it that bad?" He asked, only half-joking. "Well-No," Olivia said, "But you need to change your tone if you want to get more voters." Fitz looked at the red ink blotting out his sentences. "Will you help me?" "Governor-" "You're the best there is, Oliv-Ms. Pope," Fitz said, deciding to be more formal so she knew that it was strictly business.

Olivia hesitated, and then agreed. She sat next to him on the couch, and gave him so many pointers that his head was spinning. Fitz quickly typed up what she said, and she reached across him to edit his sentences even then. It took nearly three hours, and by the time they were finished, the sky had darkened. However, after they'd wrapped up their session, Fitz had maybe the best speech he'd ever written in his hands, and knew that Olivia Pope was one out of a million if she could produce this sort of material, engaging yet professional, appealing yet logical. She stood, grabbed her bag, and started to leave.

"Olivia-Wait," Fitz called after her. "Governor?" Olivia turned. Fitz stood up and walked towards her until they were only a few inches from touching. "Thank you," he said, and, on a limb, pulled her towards him in a hug. When she stiffened, Fitz wondered briefly if he'd made a mistake, but then she relaxed, even hugged him back a little, and his fears were dispelled. "You're welcome," she murmured into his chest, and then pulled away, smiled slightly, and left, leaving Fitz alone in his office to savor the feel of her against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This might be just slightly out of character for Olivia and Fitz, but I hope you all enjoy! If you have any suggestions or requests for a first time, feel free to tell me in the comments or message me with your idea.**

First Date:

Olivia didn't even know that Fitz had planned a date for them until he showed up at her door. "Hi," he said. She tried to hide her smile as she replied, "Hi." He was wearing a casual button-down shirt and dress pants, surprisingly. The campaign was almost over, and today was one of his days where he had no stops or any speeches to give, and Olivia would've thought he would want to dress casual and take a break. "What's the occasion?" She asked him.

"Actually, I was thinking that we could go on a date," he said. Olivia was actually shocked. "A date. With you," she said flatly. "That's the general idea." Good God, he was _serious._ "Fitz, you do know that I'm your mistress, right? And that cheating on your wife is frowned upon by the American people?" Fitz frowned when she said the word 'mistress', and replied, "Yes, Olivia, but I'm tired of sulking around in hotel rooms, stealing moments that never last for long. It's time for a real date. We can say it's a business thing."

It didn't take long for Olivia to hesitantly agree. She went to get changed, and then grabbed her purse and her phone. Fitz led them into a limo that was waiting at the door of the hotel, and then they were speeding down the highway. "Where are we going?" Olivia asked, looking out the window, at the blurring lights and buildings they were passing. She knew it was probably some fancy diner, fit for the Governor of California, but when Fitz gave his answer, she was definitely surprised: "Gettysburger."

Olivia was quiet a moment, and then laughed. Besides her, Fitz seemed relieved that she was fine with their destination. "Gettysburger. Casual!" Olivia smiled "Well, it is our day off, and I didn't think you wanted to sit in some restaurant with such poise and elegance like we normally have to for the campaign stops." "You're right," Olivia replied gratefully, realizing just how accurate Fitz was as the limo slowed to a stop.

When they walked in, there was no one else there. The single teenage boy behind the counter looked shocked when he saw them, and stammered something about how he loved the country as Olivia tried to suppress her laughter. Fitz eventually managed to order something for the two of them, gave the boy an autograph, and they took a seat in a booth.

He was sitting across from her, and he reached across the table to hold her hand. For once, Olivia made no protest, accepting the gesture. When the boy came with their food, Olivia surprised herself by enjoying the burgers and fries, a meal that she hadn't had in a long time, what with her fancy boarding school upbringing and her usual diet of popcorn and wine. Fitz smiled at her enthusiasm, and when they were finished, walked around the table to sit next to her.

"You like?" He asked, smiling. "Definitely," Olivia replied, leaning her head against his shoulder. "We should do this again," Fitz said. "What, a date?" Olivia teased him, and he laughed, Olivia feeling the vibrations in his chest as he did so. "Yeah, a date." Olivia nodded silently against him, and although she was enjoying the moment thoroughly, she knew that they would have to leave soon.

Evidently, so did Fitz. He sighed, laying his hand on hers. "One minute?" he proposed. And although they were in a slightly shabby Gettysburger, sitting in a faded booth, it didn't make their moment any less special as Olivia pressed herself closer to him and replied quietly, "One minute."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror, straightening her hair, untangling her earbuds, preparing to go for a run. As she slipped on her shoes, her phone started chiming. Olivia sighed slightly, and then reached inside her pocket to answer it: The White House. "What?" She asked, knowing it could only be one person.

"Hi." "Fitz, what do you want?" "To talk. What are you doing?" Came the reply. "I'm going for a run. Good-bye." "Wait," Fitz said quickly, before Olivia could hit the hang up button. "Yes?" "Why don't we run together?" He asked. Olivia gave a disbelieving laugh. "What?" "You heard me." "We can't do that, Fitz! What would people think?" "I know a perfect spot. The White House isn't just the house, you know. The grounds are quite extensive. Or we could go to Camp David. It's only an hour drive," Fitz replied.

"I have work," Olivia replied. "I can't spend the whole day away." "Why don't you ask...Quinn to cover for you?" Olivia noted the slight hesitation as he said Quinn's name, and realized that he had correctly guessed it. She smiled slightly. "Since when does Fitzgerald Grant _run_?" She finally asked. "I run all the time," came the reply. She heard his quiet laugh as he said, "I run with the secret service and one of the dogs." She didn't question his story, but merely laughed.

"So what do you say?" Fitz sounded hopeful. "...Okay," Olivia conceded. Which was how she ended up driving to the White House ten minutes later, questioning her common sense as she pinned the Visitor's Pass onto her bag.

Fitz was waiting for her in the Oval. "Mellie?" She asked him, as soon as she walked in. "At a fundraiser in Virginia," Fitz replied promptly. "Don't you have work to do?" "Just paperwork. Signing things and reading documents and things like that. Things that can be put off for a day." He opened the door for her, mock bowing as she ducked into the car. "Camp David, please" Fitz told the driver, even though he had no need to. The driver started the car, and Olivia chanced a glance at Fitz.

He was wearing his Navy sweatshirt again, and snippets of memories flashed through her as she remembered sinking to the floor after Fitz got shot, holding it, and slipping it over his head as she kissed him in the Residence. He saw her glance, she knew, but didn't say anything. Olivia moved closer to him, and they sat in silence for most of the ride, watching the scenery change from tall buildings to trees and woods.

Olivia got out of the car, and Fitz immediately led her to one of the trails. She tightened her laces and turned on her music, turning the volume down so she could hear Fitz if he talked to her. They started off at a brisk jog, and kept a steady pace. Olivia glanced at the trees flashing by, the sunlight filtering through the leaves, the birds flitting around overhead. It was a brilliant day, the air crisp but not cold, and the rhythm of her running successfully relaxed her.

After about thirty minutes, Fitz paused, and Olivia smiled inwardly as she joined him on a log. "You tired?" She asked. Fitz's eyes met hers, and before Olivia could move, his lips were on hers. She desperately kissed him, like she was drowning and he was air. When they finally broke apart, she was breathing hard, harder than she'd been when they'd been running.

"We're almost done with the loop," Fitz said, breaking the silence. "Ten minutes left, about." Olivia stood, adjusting her earbuds, and they were off again. Eight minutes later, they arrived back at the place they'd started, and Olivia turned off her music, spinning around to face Fitz. "Thanks," she said quietly. Fitz smiled. "We should run together more often, shouldn't we?" He asked, only half-teasing. Olivia nodded, sincere. "We should," she replied, and leaned up to kiss him quickly before leading the way back to the limo, smiling inwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

First Swim:

She was in a hotel in Denver, Colorado, and Olivia was bored. It wasn't something that Olivia Pope was able to claim nearly ever, but she was. Originally, Mellie had dragged her along so she could edit Fitz's speeches, but apparently, the speech writers "could handle it." Olivia had turned to managing the paperwork and Fitz's schedule, but that had taken up three hours of her day at maximum.

She'd bought the most expensive wine the store across the street had to offer, but it was a far cry from her normal rare, extremely savory bottles at home. Still, she drank, wincing as the blunt, sharp taste of the liquid lingered in her mouth. Olivia sighed, set the glass down, and started to reach for the TV remote when someone knocked sharply on her door.

She sighed again, slowly walked to the door, and opened it. Fitz stood there, flanked by his usual Secret Service detail. "Olivia. What are you doing?" He asked, uncharacteristically blunt, even skipping their usual 'hi'. "Nothing," Olivia answered truthfully, keying in on how his hands were clasped slightly, how he was fidgeting and adjusting his tie. "Is there a problem?" She asked.

"No. If you're not busy, then maybe-" Fitz stopped. "Maybe?" Olivia prompted. She hadn't had personal time with Fitz in months, since they'd last decided to take a break, and it felt slightly alien to talk like this, in private. "You want to go swim?" He asked finally, seeming as uncomfortable as she, which saddened her slightly, as she'd never thought awkward was an adjective she'd associate with their relationship; it had always been as easy as breathing, to be with him.

However, her slight melancholy faded as she realized what he'd just said; whatever she'd been expecting, that was far from it. "Swim?" She asked. "Yeah. The hotel has a pool, you know. Third floor." Some of his assuredness had returned as he told her this piece of information that she hadn't bothered to find out. "And you automatically assume I packed swimwear? On a campaign stop? In winter?" "You swim when you need to unwind. You always pack swimwear," Fitz said. He was right, of course; he knew her well, and he knew that too. Fitz smiled slightly when she didn't reply. "What do you say?" And because Olivia had nothing better to do than sit in her room and watch a TV with extremely bad reception, she agreed.

Olivia made Fitz wait outside, changed in five minutes, and opened the door. "Stairs or elevator?" Fitz asked her, and she knew that he was trying, trying to please her with the little things. "Elevator," she replied, and they were at the third floor within a minute. Fitz swiped his card against the door handle, the light turned green, Olivia stepped into the room. It smelled like chlorine and the air was humid, and it was also completely deserted. Apparently, none of the hotel patrons cared to go swimming at nearly midnight on a Sunday.

Olivia tossed her towel onto a chair, watching as Fitz took off his shirt. She took a step into the water, slowly, adjusting to the coolness until she was completely submerged. Fitz joined her, and they stood together in the middle of the pool, the water gently lapping at them both, the only sound in the room. It was awkward again, and Olivia, for once, had nothing to say. However, she needn't have worried because a moment later, a wave of cold water hit her in the face, and she let out a surprised gasp, hearing Fitz's laughter.

Well, it did break the tension, she thought, as she splashed him back, successfully cutting off his laughing. In the next ten minutes, loudness ensued as Olivia Pope, the best political fixer in Washington and Fitzgerald Grant, President of the United States, turned into five-year-olds, splashing each other and giggling.

Olivia easily swam out of reach of Fitz as he tried (and failed) to catch her yet again. He paused, panting slightly, standing in water up to his chest. "Liv, how in the world are you doing this? Were you training for the Olympics or something?" He asked, smiling. Olivia laughed. "No, but close; I was on the swim team in high school, and I swim every week; that will get you better than most people."  
Fitz lunged for her then, and again she surged through the water, out of reach. He gave up, swimming slowly up to her as she watched him with a wary smile, lest he try anything sneaky. Fitz held up his hands, and drew ever closer to her. From the dim lighting, Olivia saw his silhouette, and then the droplets of water sliding down his chest, felt him as he drew her to him and kissed her hard.

They hadn't done this in a while, and Olivia realized just then how much she'd missed having him near, touching him, kissing him. As he kissed her again, she stopped hearing the water, stopped worrying about cameras and the SSA posted around the room. She reacted to him, and then nearly choked as they fell into the water, blue clouding her vision. Still, she didn't let go of him until she felt the burning need for air.  
They emerged, gasping, the tension between them long since vanished. As Olivia stood, unguarded, she gave a breathless scream as Fitz managed to launch a stream of water and engulf her in wetness. She resumed her game, this time beating him horribly, and they laughed, swam, and revelled in their little pocket of bliss until it was time to work again in the morning.


End file.
